laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
* Television show presenter |alias = Bishop |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Unknown |father = |mother = Unnamed mother |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Macaw * Leon Bronev * Swift * Plover * Gannet * Grouse |jpname = |dename = Sperling |esname = Olito |frname = Buse |itname = |nlname = |korname = |compact = yes }} '''Robin', called Bishop in the British version, is a character from Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. He makes a brief appearance in[[Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask| Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask]] He is a member of the Targent agency and is often seen with his partner Macaw. Robin is a flighty character, often noted to take rash and hasty departures from scenes while flailing his arms. He is additionally show to be incompetent with simple tasks, such as ensuring that the gun he carried was loaded. Plot Robin is first seen at the end of Miracle Mask ''where he shoots at Descole. In chapter 1 of ''Azran Legacy he is seen alongside Macaw in Froenborg, where he is expressing his dismay about the huge wall of ice covering the cave's entrance. The two leave in attempt to find another way in. After Layton works out the trick to getting into the cave, the two run along to report their findings to Targent's boss in the hope to get the credit for it. After Targent escape with the girl, Robin is seen still in Froenborg where he had been left. He gives Luke a puzzle before running off. In chapter 2, the duo are seen in Kodh searching for Aurora. They come close to finding her but Layton manages to throw them off, making them think that they have a lead. In chapter 4, he is seen looking for the Azran eggs in San Grio. Where he and Macaw are offered the real egg by Amelie. The pair believe it is a decoy sent by their boss, and in the end turn to taking as many of the poponos as they can, hoping that the real one is in there. They are later seen in Mossinia.Looking for yet another egg. He was deeply offended when Umid called him an old man. In chapter 5, Robin is found in The Nest again, along with Macaw. Macaw tells him that he is going to quit Targent and the two think about joining Scotland Yard instead. Trivia *His name is based on that of a bird, the , just like the other Targent members. **In the British version, his name was based on the , a family of birds also known as Bishop. In addition, he and his partner Rook have the name of a as well. *By the illustrations during the credits, it is hinted that Rook and Bishop play the roles of Professor Layton and Luke, respectively, in a television show. Images 8-bit Bishop.png|My 8-bit version of Robin/Bishop. de:Sperling es:Olito y Tort Category:Targent